powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 18: The Secret Byakko-chan
The Secret Byakko-chan is the eighteeneth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Synopsis Kou becomes a hindrance instead of help as Kibaranger as he abuses his new powers and decides to move in with Lin to learn more from the team without revealing himself. Plot Kou decides to transform again. Kou rides his skateboard over a truck and falls. He blows girl's skirts up with his new power, he throws a baseball with great force with a flick. But Byakkoshinken calls his own power to throw the ball back to the misbehaving boy. He scolds Kou. Byakkoshinken tells him of the seriousness of the Gorma but Kou simply gags the talking sword with a wrist band. Lin complains about the boy to her teammates and they talk about the appearance of Kibaranger and wonder who he is. Lin is shocked to find she must now take care of Kou. A ladder is put to the ceiling to a secret room for Kou to sleep in. Kou has his own bed and everything. Kou gets mad at Byakko and drops him on the floor. Akomaru assures his father he will get Kibaranger. Kou tells the Three Ladies that the one is Kibaranger must have a tiger burned to his arm. They go off. Shadam is surprised he knows this sort of information. Lin and Kou make up. Kou receives a call from his 'mother' but it is Shouji. Lin is happy at this trick, Ryou isn't that sure. The Three Ladies are attacking adolescent boy's arms, looking for a tiger mark. The male Dairangers jump out of their car when they see this but the ladies disappear. Lin is called and she encounters a crying and upset Kou. Kou runs away. Kou bumps into Lady Earring. She discovers his tiger burn. Kou remembers when he was younger and his mother burned the tiger mark to his arm. His mother screamed his name and hugged him in regret. Lin comes to protect Kou and he runs off. The others come, transform and fight the lady monsters. Kou encounters Akomaru and Byakko-chan tells him to help as Kiba Ranger. The Dairanger meanwhile, are in dire need of help. Kou arrives and watches as Lin is being beaten. Kou gathers his confidence and transforms and saves her. Kibaranger fights Lady Earring. Byakkoshinken pulls his body and fights for him. Kou conducts an attack. He beats her with a rock star illusion. It deafens the big eared monster. The ailing lady come to Akomaru and before she can tell him who he is, she dies. Akomaru is upset, he figures out it was Kou. Lin makes up with Kou once again and they make a pact. Kou is happy and swipes Lin at her skirt. They playfully chase each other. Lin forgives the orphan. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * Kou's Mother: * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : *Old Man: *Old Woman: Notes *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' HououRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' HououRanger *The title of the episode is a reference to Himitsu na Akko-chan, a magical girl anime from the 1960s. *Kou's mother appears in this episode in a flashback. Mikiko Miki played Commander Aya Odagiri in Choujin Sentai Jetman. *The tiger branding flashback will be repeatively used. *Although three parts of the opening would feature various scenes from each episode, the second part of this one reused a scene from the previous one. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 2 features episodes 11-20.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also (Kibaranger footage) References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura